


A treat for mummy

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress Perrie, Mummy kink, Slave Jade, Slave Liam, master zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: When princess Perrie is stressed, her Slave Jade tried to find a way to help her.





	A treat for mummy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long awaited request by Jokeli. I feel like I've not written about this universe in forever x

Princess Perrie knew there was something up with her slave Jade. Her girl had been a little secretive the last few days, not talking as much, spending a bit of time with Liam, Zayn's slave, she was confused. Usually her Jade would tell her mistress everything but recently, it wasn't happening. This made Perrie upset at her slave, why was she keeping secrets? What did she have to hide?

One night Perrie had enough and decided to speak to Jade. She walked to their room, excusing herself from Zayn and Liam in the dining room as she could feel a slight tinge of anger in her body. She went straight to her bedroom and opened the door, gasping at what she saw.

Jade stood there in the darkened room, her head bowed down as she wore a beautiful loose dress that showed her stunning figure. The room was lit with candles and relaxing music was playing in the background. Perrie also noticed a table was in the middle of the room with towels and a pillow. Jade lifted her head up and smiled at her mistress, looking beautiful in the candle light. 

"My mistress." Jade said as she bowed to Perrie. "I've noticed you have been so stressed these last few days, so I decided to treat you tonight, please let me make you feel good." Jade whispered as she took Perrie's hand and led her to the table. How's does a massage sound for my princess?" Jade asked as Perrie couldn't help but smile. "It sounds perfect my sweet angel." Perrie replied.

 

Jade helped Perrie lie on the table flat, making sure she was comfortable and warm. "Are you ok mistress?" Jade asked as she rubbed her hands with the massage lotion. "It's perfect." Perrie replied, feeling her body relax as jade came back to her. The slave started with Perrie's shoulders, feeling the tension in them from all her stress. Perrie groaned as she felt her Jade go to work, feeling a little more relaxed as the girl continued her work.

Jade worked on every part of Perrie's body, making sure it became more relaxed by the second. Perrie enjoyed the massage, barley talking to Jade as she was nearly falling asleep. When Jade had finished, she gave her mistress a quick kiss as Perrie stared at her. "How's does that feel mummy?" Jade whispered. "Amazing my Jade. I think you deserve a treat." 

Perrie got up from the table and took her Jade to bed, laying her down as the two just stared at one another. "Lift that dress up and open your legs." Perrie said as Jade obeyed, showing her shaved pussy. Perrie straight away started eating the girl out, making the slave main out loud as Perrie kept going. "Mummy." Jade said, feeling the pleasure in her body. 

Too soon, jade needed to come. She knew had to ask the permission first or she would be in trouble and this night would be ruined. "Mummy, need to come, may baby come?" Jade asked in desperation as Perrie stopped and smiled. "Of course, come whenever you need to." Perrie said as Jade screamed in pleasure. 

When the girl came down from her high, Perrie laid next to her, holding her close. "Thank you for that Jade, I enjoyed that very much." Perrie said. "No problem mummy, I wanted to make you feel good." Jade replied. "Was this why you have been spending time with Liam?" The princess asked. "Yeah, I was worried about you. You and master Zayn have been working so hard these last few weeks. So me and Liam were planning on doing something special for you. Master Zayn helped as well." Perrie smiled at her girl. "Well thank you for tonight Jade. I think I may asked you to give me a massage every week." Jade kissed her mistress. "Any time you want mummy, anytime."

 

The next morning, Prince Zayn was awaken by his phone ringing. He groaned picking it up as his Slave Liam was sleeping peacefully beside him. "Hello." He groaned half asleep. "Zayn, it's Perrie." Perrie said as she was laying in her bed with a sleeping Jade beside her. "Hey you ok." "Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for helping Jade the last few days. She told me you and Liam helped her." 

"No worries Perrie, she was worried about you. Did you enjoy it last night?" Zayn asked. "Of course I did Zayn, any night with my girl is the best." "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'll tell Liam you said thank you." See you in a few hours." Zayn said as Perrie said goodbye as prince and princess went back to their slaves, enjoying their morning with the love of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
